


phthalo blue

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Character Studies (Dragon Age) [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Evanuris, Gen, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Solas contemplates a life once lived, a life that is yet to be lived.





	phthalo blue

Solas sits, head bowed, on the new-built wooden platform in the ageless rotunda. His legs hang freely over the sides, toes pointed to the earth below.  His fingers tighten on his paintbrush.

He should paint: he knows that much.  Soon the bristles of the brush will stiffen with his inaction, the thick blue pigment flaking in the dry mountain air.  He should not hesitate.  He should mark what he has seen, what has been wrought on the inexorable path to undo his past mistakes.  The Inquisition grinds forward, a force that grows with every passing day, and the Inquisitor grows with it.

Yet still the paintbrush sits cradled between his fingers, unused and purposeless.

He remembers wistfully another life, eons before this one, when an Evanuris took note of a slave with clever hands and paintings that were more than what they seemed to be.  He remembers paint layered with magic, with meaning, with memory.  How she marveled at the way the wolf’s eyes followed her!  It is enough to nearly bring him to tears.

Nearly, but not quite.

He chuckles, softly, like the nickname the child of the Stone has granted him. That was another time.  No matter his actions now, he knows that time will never come again.

The paint is rich, lustrous, waiting.  He nods to himself, and raises the brush.


End file.
